d e c e m b e r
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Tujuh kata dilebur menjadi sebuah judul. Tujuh cerita; dua pemain. Mengisahkan kehidupan mereka yang telah menjadi satu kesatuan. Keluarga. Begitu indah ... [Drabble!AU ItaAki]
1. Diamond

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aqua/Aria © Kozue Amano**

A Naruto and ARIA Cross Over Drabble Fan fiction

r

By Nnatsuki

Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC.

.

* * *

 **D** **―** **Diamond**

 **.**

"Apa permata terindah di dunia?"

Lagi-lagi Shisui bertanya hal yang tak lazim kepada si Sulung Uchiha. Mau tak mau Itachi harus meladeninya jika ingin pulang ke rumah dengan damai.

"Permata? Kau ingin membeli perhiasan untuk siapa?" Itachi menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Matanya tetap terpusat penuh ke depan dan terus menyetir.

"Kaumengejekku, Tuan? Mentang sudah menikahi Akira, huh!?" Shisui sewot sembari membuang mukanya ke luar jendela.

Itachi mendengus, "Aku serius. Kau ingin melamar seseorang, makanya ingin menanyakan pendapatku, bukan?"

"Kaumengejekku, sialan!"

"Aku hanya ingin berbagi pengalaman."

"Itu namanya pamer, bodoh!" senyum kecil Itachi mengerut mendengar sarkasme kentara Shisui.

"Jadi, apa?" Shisui menangih jawaban.

"Aku tak tahu. Permata tidak ada bedanya―mengilap dan bersinar-sinar. Belebihan." Itachi berhenti, tangannya tengah membelokkan setir ke arah kanan.

"Tapi aku punya permata hati."

"Ya! Akira, lagi. Akira, lagi!"

"Bukan," Shisui lantas menoleh cepat ke arah sahabatnya, alisnya tertaut, "Siapa? Kau sudah sinting jika ingin berselingkuh, Bung!"

Itachi menyeringai.

"Akio."

"Kau serius!?"

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Sayangnya kau harus menunggu … sekitar, delapan setengah bulan lagi."

Hening. Wajah Shisui yang -tiba pria itu menjerit tertahan, lalu berteriak keras hingga menggetarkan mobil.

"AKIRA HAMIL!? SIALAN KAU, ITACHI UCHIHA!"


	2. Epitome

**E** **―** **Epitome**

 **.**

" _What kind of epitome that suitable for me_?"

Akira meletakkan secangkir kopi di hadapan suaminya, menatap mata legam Itachi lekat-lekat.

Koran yang tengah ditekuni Itachi diturunkan, fokusnya teralihkan dengan pertanyaan Akira yang cukup menarik minatnya.

" _Epitome, epitome_ …." Itachi mengulagi kata tersebut seperti tengah memantrai sesuatu. Matanya menjurus lurus-lurus ke mata kelam Akira di seberangnya. Wanita itu memangku wajah jelitanya dengan tangan kanan, pun menatap mata Itachi dengan penuh minat.

Itachi tetap berpikir dengan tenang sembari menyesap kopi hitamnya. Tiba-tiba saja pria muda ini terkekeh, menumbuhkan tanda tanya semu di atas kepala Akira.

"Aku sudah menemukan nama yang cocok. Tapi itu akan membuat aku―suamimu―terdengar brengsek."

"Apa, apa?" Akira menanggalkan bantalan tangannya, penasaran sekali.

"Proserpine."

"Dewi musim semi?" Akira tertawa, "Benar juga. Hades menculiknya dan membawanya ke dunia bawah tanah. Kau brengsek."

Akira tertawa-tawa melihat suaminya tidak mengindahkannya dan tetap menikmati kopi. Wanita ini kembali ke dapur, mengambil kembali teko kopi dengan uap mengepul bebas.

"Aku juga menemukan _epitome_ yang cocok untukmu," ujar Akira sembari mengisi kembali cangkir kopi Itachi. Itachi memandangnya, bertanya-tanya.

Akira mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu mencium pipi sang suami.

"Ashura. Keren, 'kan?"


	3. Caffeine

**C** **―** **Caffeine**

 **.**

Itachi menghela napas pasrah melihat waktu yang tercatat di jam tangannya―pukul 23.54. Lagi-lagi pekerjaan kantor mencengkik dirinya untuk pulang tepat waktu. Memang sedang waktu sibuk-sibuknya untuk lembur, Itachi paham sekali. Saking sibuknya sampai keinginannya untuk mengambil cuti harus diisapnya kembali bulat-bulat. Mustahil.

Mengunci kembali mobil, berjalan pelan-pelan tanpa meninggalkan suara sehalus mungkin. Akira tipe orang yang mudah terbangun, dia tak mau merepotkan sang istri yang baru sebulan lalu melahirkan malaikat kecil mereka. Ah ya, itulah penyesalan terbesar si sulung Uchiha ini. Tidak bisa menikmati kecantikan putri kecil mereka yang baru hadir di dunia.

Pintu rumahnya dibuka sepelan yang Itachi bisa. Menutup, mengunci, dan merapikan sepatu pun demikian, pelan-pelan.

"Itachi? Akhirnya kaupulang …."

Terkejut, sangat. Itachi yakin dirinya melihat jarum panjang dan pendek jam tangannya dengan tepat. Jadi kenapa Akira masih segar bugar di hadapannya?

"Akira?" Itachi menyebut nama istrinya dengan nada tanya sembari memperhatikan istrinya mengambil alih tas kantor, "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Akira tersenyum simpul yang mengundang keingintahuan. Wanita muda ini bergerak maju, melarutkan diri dengan sang suami dengan ciuman yang haus afeksi.

Hm, kopi. Itachi bisa menciumnya dari bibir kenyal Akira.

"Bergadang untuk menungguku? Buat apa?"

Wajah ayu Akira terlihat teduh. Senyum yang dipahat wanita muda ini begitu indah.

"Aku rindu padamu, tahu. Aku ingin menutup malam bersama-sama denganmu."


	4. Equation

**E** **―** **Equation**

 **.**

Akira memang wanita yang beruntung, bisa menikah dengan pria seperti Itachi Uchiha.

Tampan setengah mati. Jenius tingkat tinggi. Matang secara biologis. Mapan secara finansial. Mantap secara keperibadian. Tidak ada kekurangan. Kalaupun ada, itu hanya wajah _stoic_ -nya yang tidak akan bisa diubah meski langit menguap sekalipun. Tapi karakter dingin dan cuek khas seorang Uchiha-nya dapat tertutup dengan karakter Akira sendiri yang ceriwis dan bersemangat.

Sempurna benar pria berambut hitam usam dan bermata legam ini.

Akira akui, dirinya benar-benar menikmati pandangan mata perempuan lain yang iri padanya. Baik itu wanita-wanita muda bawahan sang suami, wanita berumur sendirian yang duduk di meja sebelah mereka di restoran, bahkan sampai ibu-ibu hamil yang tengah menunggu giliran untuk pemeriksaan bulanan di bangsal kandungan.

Tapi Akira tidak pernah merasa kecil hati. Dia tahu dirinya pantas bersanding dengan si Sulung Uchiha ini. Akira tahu wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa dilabeli 'pas-pasan'. Terlebih rambutnya, pamungkas utama yang membuatnya menjadi primadona dimana pun kakinya berjejak. Namun jika masalah otak, menahan emosi, dan acara lipat-melipat … Akira tahu dirinya tidak bisa menyaingi Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha memang layak dianugerahi medali _pria alpha abad ini._

 _Alpha_ , memang tepat untuk menggambarkan suaminya ini.

Akira, kau beruntung luar biasa.


	5. Marriage

**M** **―** **Marriage**

 **.**

"Hei, Shisui. Menurutku … asyik juga jika kita bisa mengetahui kisah masa depan kita."

"Kenapa?" Shisui melepas _head phone_ -nya. Mata legamnya menatap Akira heran.

Akira mengangkat bahu sesaat sebelum menyuap satu sendok es krim, "Hanya pendapat sintingku saja, kok. Aku merasa itu lebih baik."

Shisui berdecak, "Tidak baik, Akira. Kita jadi tidak bisa belajar, dong. Belajar dari pengalaman itulah yang lebih mengasyikan, benar? Tapi Tuhan tidak jahat, dia memberikan trik khusus untuk kita agar bisa meramalkan masa depan."

Akira mengangkat alisnya, "Oh ya?" ucapnya penasaran sembari menyuap sesendok.

"Yup. Kita tinggal melihat mata seseorang. Teliti baik-baik matanya. Lihat dan olah; seperti apa masa depan yang bisa didapatkan jika kita menjalin hubungan dengannya."

Akira mengangguk pelan, paham, "Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau pintar juga, Shisui. Tapi gayamu tadi seperti Itachi."

"Nah! Bicara soal Itachi! Coba bayangkan masa depanmu dengannya!"

Akira melempar pandang heran ke arah sahabat kecilnya, dan malah dibalas lemparan pandangan memaksa untuk menelaah. Akira memutar bola matanya asal. Dijepitnya sendok es krim dengan mulut, pikirannya tengah membentuk bayangan wajah sahabat masa kecilnya yang lain.

"Tidak ada, tuh."

"Bohong …. Aku saja bisa, kok."

"Memangnya apa?"

Shisui menyeringai jahil, membuat Akira menyipitkan matanya, "Pernikahan. Perkawinan. Eh? Atau mau dibalik?"

"Hyaa!" Shisui segera mengambil langkah seribu ketika Akira langsung mengejarnya. Mereka berlarian di taman dan ditonton oleh orang lain, termasuk Itachi yang tengah membeli minuman untuk mereka bertiga.

"Apa lagi yang kaulakukan, Shisui?" tanya Itachi melihat Shisui menukik ke arahnya.

"Hei! Akira marah-marah saat kubilang kau pasti akan menikahinya. Iya, 'kan?"

"Bohong! Mana mungkin!" Shisui menjerit kesakitan ketika sebuah bogem mentah menimpa belakang kepalanya. Begitu terus sampai keduanya dibuat bungkam dengan perkataan Itachi.

"Benar kata Shisui. Aku mau menikahimu, kok. Tunggu saja."

Kini giliran Akira yang menjerit keras-keras.


	6. Blush

**B** **―** **Blush**

 **.**

"Itachi, katakan sesuatu."

Kesepuluh jari Itachi yang sendari tadi asyik merajai _keyboard laptop_ terhenti sesaat, mata legam pria ini mengerling ke arah istrinya yang termangu mengamatinya di sofa seberang, "Apa yang ingin kaudengar dariku?"

"Sesuatu yang bisa membuatku bersemu merah."

Akira sudah susah-susah memasang wajah serius saat mengatakannya, namun melihat wajah _stoic_ suaminya telah tenggelam menjadi terkejut kentara membuat tawa girangnya tergugah untuk keluar.

Itachi sendiri terkekeh dibuatnya. Pria itu menanggalkan pekerjaan kantornya dan beralih tempat ke samping Akira.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" tanyanya sembari menyisiri rambut panjang hitam pekat Akira sembari sesekali membaui dan menciuminya.

"Aku menikahi laki-laki yang terlalu serius dalam segala hal. Hal yang bagus sekali, memang. Tapi berikan aku sedikit pengalaman digombali suami."

"Kau akan melempariku dengan piring."

"Omong kosong! Ayolah, sekali saja!"

Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat cengiran wanita favoritnya. Diciuminya lagi rambut indah Akira. Mata legam bercengkerama dengan mata kelam selama sesaat sebelum tangan kekar si suami membuka jalan lebar untuk membebaskan leher dan telinga kanan Akira dari hamparan rambut panjangnya.

Napas hangat dan gigitan kecil di dekat tulang selangka membuat seluruh kulit Akira melunak. Giginya digertak kuat sekali untuk membentengi diri dari rencana melelehkan jiwanya.

"Kita salah membeli sofa."

"Huh!?" Akira serta merta menarik suaminya ke jarak pandang matanya.

"Ya, ini terlalu sempit. Kita berdua tidak bisa _bermain_ sepuasnya."

Hal yang terakhir yang Akira lakukan sebelum dilarikan ke kamar tidur adalah menghardik kasar suaminya sembari memukuli punggung Itachi. Wajah Akira merah, membara.


	7. Red

**R** **―** **Red**

 **.**

Warna merah adalah warna kesukaan Akira.

Entah kenapa, semua hal yang berwarna merah selalu mampu menjerat Akira untuk mendatanginya dan membelinya. Pasti. Barang-barang wanita muda ini nyaris semuanya berwarna merah. Merah itu seolah menaikkan kedudukan; sekaligus mempercantik dara berusia dua puluh tiga ini. Begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya dan rambut hitam pekat setengkuknya. Cantik sekali.

Merah sendiri juga diminati oleh Itachi. Dirinya mengakui bahwa dirinya akan lebih tertarik membeli suatu barang jika barnag tersebut berwarna merah.

Karenanya, ketika Itachi mendatangi toko perhiasan dan menjelaskan perihal kebutuhannya akan cincin tunangan … mata legamnya seketika jatuh hati pada sebuah cincin yang bermahkotakan sebuah berlian berwarna merah. Bentuknya mungil, namun keindahannya begitu berkobar laksana api cinta yang melahap habis.

Itachi optimis, persentase dirinya akan diterima untuk menjadi pasangan hidup wanita yang sudah dikenalnya lebih dari sepuluh tahun itu pasti semakin tinggi.

Merah―benang semu yang menyatukan jiwa raga mereka.

* * *

Sebelum menerjunkan diri ke sekolah dan masalah univ, izinkan saya meleburkan rasa cinta saya pada pasangan ini~

Random, all random atas prompt-nya. Beberapa nyari di Mbah gugel beberapa lintas aja di otak :')


End file.
